


【授權翻譯】Domestic <餐桌上的調教授業>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock always leaves the kitchen table a mess, despite John repeatedly asking him to clean up after himself. Eventually, they get into a bit of a domestic.</p><p>Sherlock每次都答應要清餐桌，結果沒有一次做到。且看好醫生怎麼教會偵探聽話～</p><p>(2013/01/20 全文譯完)</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Domestic <餐桌上的調教授業>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513900) by [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree). 



Sherlock在保持廚房餐桌整潔方面惡名昭彰。

那就是一團亂──在John剛搬進來的時候。那還是一團亂──在John第一次要求Sherlock把桌子弄乾淨以後。那是一團亂──當John看著Sherlock坐在那兒，開心的看著血液樣本，然後發現他對室友的感覺根本「不只是朋友」的時候。那在幾天以後還是亂著──在他發現Sherlock透過窗子的反射盯著他看，然後明白這感覺是互相的時候。

那仍然是一團亂──在稍後的某個夜裡，當他們帶著血液裡奔流的腎上腺素回家然後半靠在餐桌上第一次做愛的時候。那個夜晚見證了一段新關係的誕生，六個培養皿的死去，其中兩個還裝載了某種霉菌。John把一些碎片放進乾淨的三明治袋，然後用強力磁鐵釘在冰箱門上。這本該提醒他們一片狼藉的餐桌有多危險，但卻只讓他們想起不由自主的在餐桌上來一發可以多有趣。John曾經試著禁止沒清理好就進行餐桌性愛，但沒起作用。他們三週以後放棄了。John仍然堅持是Sherlock引誘了他。

接下來有一整年他們都沒看過完整的桌面，真的，這實在太荒謬了。

oOo

那是個週日早上。John醒來時發現他是自己一個人，伴著Sherlock那邊冰冷的床鋪。這並非不尋常，當Sherlock有實驗在進行時，厭惡在可以檢查結果時還賴在床上。John好好的舒展了一下才套上運動衫漫遊進大廳。

一如預期，Sherlock就在廚房餐桌旁，盯著他的顯微鏡。他已經換過裝而且穿著正式，這在週日早上九點來說就不太尋常了。他在John進來的時候一動不動的。John靠在冰箱上看著他。

「你出去過了。」他說道。

Sherlock翹起嘴角。「你怎麼得到這個結論的？」　

「現在是週日早上九點而你已經換好衣服了。通常你會半裸著瞎晃到週日中午。你沒穿鞋，但你的褲腳潮溼。沒下雨，所以應該是你穿越草地時沾上的晨露。然後你肯定是剛回來，有鑑於你的褲腳還沒全乾。」

Sherlock自顯微鏡上直起身抬起一邊眉毛看著John。

「好推理，雖然你還漏了一些明顯的跡證。」

「謝你啊，討厭鬼(Git)。」

「而且……性致勃勃(＂Still…arousing.＂ 泥馬這該怎麼翻)。可否容我推薦你來一點餐桌性愛？」

John笑了。「噢，不行。那上面太多化學藥品了。很不衛生。」

Sherlock咧嘴一笑，轉回他的顯微鏡。John走過去在他的捲毛上印上一吻，然後開始準備燒開水。

「我給你弄點歐姆蛋(譯註: omelette, 就是蛋和著一堆餡材煎成有料的蛋捲)，」他說道。Sherlock不置可否了哼了聲。「能不能把那些有毒物質給挪開，麻煩你？」

「流理台那邊是空的，你不用在餐桌上切菜。」

「我是不用，但我想在切的時候可以面向你。」

Sherlock嘆口氣然後將幾個瓶子給挪到地板上。John將其餘的雜物給推到桌邊，清理那塊地方放切菜板。他瞧了眼夾了個試管的高金屬架子，最後決定就讓它站在原地。雖然試管裡裝了血液，但至少只有半滿而且離食物夠遠。

他們安靜的陪伴了彼此好一會。Sherlock不停的替換載玻片，重新對焦然後做筆記。John有條不紊的切好半顆洋蔥和一條快壞掉的辣椒。他在把蛋汁倒進平底鍋並放到爐子上時感受到了Sherlock的視線。當歐姆蛋快熟的時候，他前後搖晃平底鍋，然後把歐姆蛋拋到空中。

「Oh shit, 」這拋的比他預期的高，而且路線不對。他退後一步好接住它，然後手肘不經意的撞上桌上的金屬架。試管被撞的鬆開來，就這麼直直跌進還有蛋汁的碗裡。

John站的直直的看著一團紅色的雲在他的早餐裡散佈開來。他深呼吸了三次，緩慢而冷靜的，然後看向Sherlock，他正從桌邊急切的傾過身來探視狀況。

「Sherlock。你知道廚房和他媽的實驗室是有差別的吧？」

Sherlock翻翻眼珠。「喔，拜託。這可是你的錯。就因為你看過什麼Oliver的節目不代表你有能力──」

「Jamie Oliver(譯註: 傑米·奧利佛，以健康快速原味烹調聞名的英國名廚，主持了幾個美食節目如《原味主廚》（The Naked Chef）)。而且Sherlock，那個裝了人血的試管出現在烹飪區可不是我的錯。」

「那是豬血事實上。」

「我請你清過這個桌子多少次了？」

「我說了，如果你可以控制一下想對我賣弄的衝動那根本不會是問題。」

「這不是玩笑，Sherlock。」

「我沒說它是，我只是單純的──」

「把。他媽的。桌子。給我。清。乾。淨。」

「哦～～你知道我就愛你這種聲調。這實在算不上是個威嚇。」

John翻翻眼珠，然後猛地轉身，在水槽裡打濕海棉。

「要求我別的。」Sherlock咕噥道，他的顯微鏡顯然被遺忘了。

John在轉身回去清裡桌上濺出來的蛋汁前努力壓回一個竊笑。

「你今天早上是怎麼回事？」

「不曉得。一定是被你翻歐姆蛋的技巧給迷惑了。」

John發出一個飽受折磨的嘆息而Sherlock就在一旁耐心的看著他抹掉那片髒亂。當桌子和碗都被清理乾淨了以後，John把現在血紅一片的海棉給丟到一邊然後雙手撐在桌子上，身子靠向前並盯著Sherlock看。

「如果你不把桌子清乾淨，該死的飛天歐姆蛋，我就拒絕做愛一整個月。」

Sherlock抬起一邊的眉毛：「一個月不做愛？這是打算懲罰我還是你？」

John給他一個挖苦的微笑。「噢，可真有自信啊我們？你以為你能撐過一整個月不做愛？」

「你低估我了，John。在你之前我可過了三十四年的無性生活。」

John轉開視線並微微臉紅了，就像每次Sherlock拿出這點來講時的反應一樣。他有時候會提起這件事就只是為了看John臉紅。他也知道這是驅散John殘存怒氣最有效的方法。

「那不算，Sherlock。而且我知道你，一旦你想要什麼，你馬上就要而且每次都會到手。性是也一樣。」

Sherlock抬起眉毛：「這是在下戰帖？」

「唔，不是。」John走向冰箱拿其他的蛋。「清乾淨就是了，親愛的。」

oOo

在享用過一個悠閒的早餐後，John出門採購。他問過Sherlock要不要一起去，但Sherlock說他還在等著化學反應結果，真的很需要留在家裡看著培養皿。

差事一件接著一件，最後，是John那個下午回到家時的那一件出了問題。當他踢開門，雙手提著購物袋，Sherlock正在沙發上睡著，臉上蓋著他的外套。John翻翻眼珠提著袋子進入廚房。沒看一眼他就把一個袋子給放在桌子邊緣，然後用手臂推開其他的雜物。他突然感覺到手上濕濡一片。

「喔, fuck!」他驚跳了一下，不小心碰翻袋子把裡頭的東西灑了一地。一打雞蛋應聲掉在油布地毯上(linoleum)。

「你在做什麼？」Sherlock站在門口，一邊揉著眼睛，睡眼惺忪。

「潑在我手上的是他媽的什麼鬼？」John看著他的手，然後瘋狂的甩動。「我的手指頭都麻了！」

Sherlock走近了點，身子繞過John看著他身後那個翻倒的瓶子。「啊，」他說道，「利卡多因(Lidocaine, 局部麻醉劑, 文末有詳細藥性說明如果GN有興趣的話) ，當然了。」

John瞪著他。「利卡多因？」

「嗯…」

「在我們的餐桌上？」

「嗯～哼………」

「Sherlock，我今早不是才叫你清掉這些亂七八糟的東西？」

Sherlock用微帶困惑臉看著John。「你一直都這麼叫我。我不知道那個要求是認真的。」

John嘆氣，走到水槽邊刷洗他的手。他前後轉動手掌沖洗著，然後低頭看著眼前灑了一地的食物。一打蛋毀了，兩袋冷凍蔬菜和一條麵包在地上滾成一團。John回頭看著他。

「當我要求你做事的時候永遠都是認真的。而不管是因為什麼理由，當我要求你清理餐桌的時候，你從來沒有，從來沒有做到。」

Sherlock聳聳肩然後擺出他最無辜的臉。「我很抱歉，」他說，「如果我早知道這讓你這麼困擾我一定──」

「Sherlock，我不是笨蛋。別想唬弄我。」

Sherlock雙臂交疊，表情恢復正常。「好吧那不然你想我怎樣？你希望它清理乾淨，它沒清理乾淨。我遲早會清的。」

「你能不能在今天結束之前清完？」John問道。「求你了？」Sherlock沒有回答。「Sherlock，我知道你不明白一張乾淨的桌子有什麼用處，但這不只關乎於桌子。這關乎於尊重。首先，這是我們倆的共同生活空間，我真的希望偶爾要用桌子的時候不用擔心那上面有什麼。其次，你每次都說你會清理，但從沒做到。我說的你根本沒在聽。」

Sherlock把John拉近，握住他的手然後一手摟著他的腰。「我很抱歉，」他說道。「我有在聽，我只是……容易分心。」

「你能不能在今天結束之前把桌子清乾淨？」John問道。Sherlock點點頭。「你保證？」

「是的，John，我保證。」他搓揉著John的指節。「現在既然你的手指頭已經麻木了，你介不介意我在你手上做點實驗？」

John輕笑著向前將前額靠在Sherlock的肩膀上。

「你真是沒救了。」

(譯: 醫生其實你也....Orz)

oOo

最後一根稻草出現在那天晚上，在John和Lestrade喝完幾杯回到家以後。

公寓的起居室的門鎖上了，這不太尋常，但還不足以啟動他的警報系統。John試著開門，但門似乎是卡住了。他奮戰了一會，聽到裡頭突然傳來喀噠喀噠的腳步聲。

「Sherlock？」John叫喚道，「這門怎麼回事？你能讓我進去嗎？」Sherlock沒有回應，但John可以聽到他正在裡頭活動著。「Sherlock？」

John對著門用力一頂，把門猛地推開了。他跌跌撞撞的衝進房裡，然後看見起居室裡有一些紫色的腳印。他屏住氣息走進廚房。

Sherlock正瘋狂的擦拭餐桌。雖然上面已經沒有任何雜物了，但卻覆上了一層紫色的油彩。John發現至少有四種不同的色調，滴在地板上或噴濺在房裡各處。Sherlock抬起頭，眼睛睜得大大的，神情緊張。他換掉了他的西裝，只穿著睡褲。他的胸口滿是油彩，臉上和光腳丫上也有斑點。

有整整五秒安靜至極，然後John開口了。

「Sherlock……發生什麼事了？」

「John，我發誓我會清乾淨，我正在清了而且我發誓只要再給我一小時，我會──」

「我今天要求過你兩次──」

「我說我在清了！」

「這實在太離譜了。他媽的倒底──」

「我說過了，我會清乾淨！」Sherlock最後一絲耐性似乎用完了。「我只是需要一點時間！」

John搖搖頭檢視災情。冰箱上面有淡淡的污漬，Sherlock似乎是擦拭過了，兩個儲櫃上佈滿紫色的指紋。垃圾筒被拖到中間，裝滿了被染色的衣服。「我真不敢相信我過著這樣的生活。」他說道。「我是我認識的人裡頭唯一這樣過日子的，還日覆一日。」　

Sherlock戲劇化的皺起眉。「哦是啊，好像你從來沒犯過錯似的。你可真是犧牲好大啊。」

「所以我是做過什麼比得上這種程度瘋狂？」

「你把髒杯子留在起居室。你一直開著電視即使根本沒在看。」

「這根本沒什麼，Sherlock。比起──」

「你明知道我會太熱還在床上多加一張毯子，你用掉我最後一點洗髮水卻沒有告訴我──」

「那只發生過一次！」

「你幾乎每天早上都會把吐司烤焦，你從來沒把牙膏蓋給蓋回去，地板上老是有你留下的鞋印因為脫下沾了泥巴的鞋對你來說太麻煩了。所以別自以為是，John，因為你根本算不上是個好丈夫！」說完以後Sherlock停頓了下，在腦袋裡重播最後一句台詞。

「你剛剛是稱呼我為你的丈夫？」John問了。

「呃……我是說室友。愛人？伴侶？」

他們沉默的看著彼此，然後發現這有點太尷尬。John在Sherlock焦躁的左右變換重心時轉頭看著周圍的房間。

最後，John嘆口氣。「我要上床了。就……拜託在明早之前清乾淨。」

Sherlock快速的看了John一眼，然後垂眼看著桌子。John邁步走向房間。走到一半，他發現到自己正在磁磚上印下一排紫色的腳印。他脫下鞋放在走道上然後進入浴室刷牙。

 

oOo

 John在午夜過後不久醒來。臥室裡安靜而黑暗，他馬上注意到自己是一個人。他打開桌邊的燈坐起身，看著空曠的臥室掙扎著要不要去找Sherlock。也許他就繼續回去睡覺，一切到了明早就會變好。有時候Sherlock就是需要一個人靜一靜。低頭看著被單，John注意到邊緣有塊小小的紫色污漬。他嘆口氣起身到廚房。  
  
廚房裡一塵不染，雖然聞起來有明顯的松節油味道。Sherlock開了窗子讓氣味流散，夜晚柔和的風徐徐吹來，讓這個房間感覺平靜的近乎不真實。John繼續進到起居室，預期會在沙發上看見Sherlock。在發現房裡也是空的時他感到一陣擔心。他出於習慣的走到窗前向下看著空無一人的街道。當他回過身來時，注意到Sherlock的外套還掛在門後。Sherlock沒離開房子。那麼只剩一個地方。John上樓往他之前的臥室前進。  
  
Sherlock在John之前的床上在被單下捲成一團，背向著門，一手拿著手機。John走向前站在床邊。  
  
「你在我房間做什麼？」他溫和的問道。  
  
沉默了好一會，Sherlock才回答道：「睡覺。」  
  
「帶著你的手機？」  
  
「我很好奇松節油的提取過程。」Sherlock在手機上敲打著並抬起手來讓John看一個有過程描述和圖片說明的網站。  
  
John把玩著毯子的邊角。「你為什麼會上我以前睡的床？」  
  
Sherlock沒回答。John低頭凝視著他，那些緊張的神經和緊繃的肌肉，捲得像個胎兒一樣的姿勢。他的背頸上還有淡淡的紫色痕跡。John拉開毯子窩進去躺在Sherlock身後。他用姆指搓掉到那些油彩。  
  
「Sherlock，我愛你，」他道，一手摟上Sherlock。「你知道這不會因為一個愚蠢的餐桌吵架事件就有所改變吧？」  
  
「別蠢了，我知道。」  
  
「我不知道你知道。」Sherlock忿忿的噴氣沒有回答。John微微一笑。「轉過來。」  
  
Sherlock把他的手機塞到枕頭底下然後往裡滾一點好能轉身面對彼此。John撥開他眼睛邊的頭髮然後姆指滑上他的顴骨。  
  
「我不打算停止愛你。大概永遠不會。當我們老了白髮蒼蒼而你養著你的蠢蜜蜂而我照料著你那無可避免的蜜蜂螫傷，然後你仍然把餐桌搞的一團亂時……我仍然會愛著你。」  
  
Sherlock轉開了視線，他的表情介在困惑和解脫之間。John把手指伸進Sherlock的頭髮將他拉近，緩慢而溫吞的吻著他。Sherlock揪著John的襯衫下擺。  
  
一陣微涼的夜風襲來，John在Sherlock挪到他身上時拉起毯子蓋到Sherlock的肩膀。他們的吻初始溫柔而緩慢，然後變的深沉而濕漉。Sherlock的臀部抵著John輾轉，他們都為這樣的磨擦喘氣起來。John的手滑上Sherlock的背，滑下他的臀部再到他的大腿後側。  
  
「你嘗起來像牙膏。」Sherlock低喃。  
  
「我有記得蓋上蓋子。」John為聲音裡意外的粗啞微笑著。「這是不是我對你說過最性感的話？」  
  
Sherlock抵著John的唇輕笑起來，然後再次吻上他。John溫和的將他推到一邊然後上下互換位置。Sherlock的手滑上John光溜溜的手臂。  
  
「啊，還有別的事你讓我很困擾。」他說道。  
  
John皺起眉。「什麼？」  
  
「你穿著這些舊T恤在屋裡晃而且很清楚它們對我的影響。」  
  
John笑著脫掉他的T恤然後丟到床的另一邊去。「哦，你做的事更糟。」他將一隻手伸進Sherlock的襯衫然後用指甲在他的胸膛輕劃著。「我光看到你穿那件紫色襯衫就能硬起來。而且你還把它穿出門。」  
  
「也許我穿它就是想讓你硬起來。」  
  
John將手臂撐在Sherlock頭的兩側然後雙手纏進他的捲髮裡。他的唇逗弄在Sherlock的唇上輕掃，但沒有吻上。Sherlock的腿纏上John好像他能把他們倆拉得更近。  
  
「你還在找不到出路的時候噘著嘴，」John繼續道，「我恨這個因為那性感的要命。」  
  
Sherlock瞇起眼。「你喝瓶裝水的時候幾乎都會吸吮水瓶。那很令人分心。」  
  
「我曾在公共場合抓到過你盯著我的屁股看，不只一次。那也很令人分心。」  
  
「你在外套內袋裡放著潤滑劑。」  
  
John笑了。「我以為我們是在列痛恨的事？」  
  
「我痛恨自己知道它在那裡。我知道它就在那裡的時候無法思考。」  
  
John滾回他那一側，向下挪身好把臉棲息在Sherlock的頸窩。Sherlock聞起來充滿John老愛取笑他的貴的離譜的薰衣草肥皂味道。在薰衣草的味道之下是淡淡的松節油。John微笑著在他的頸子印下一吻。他將他拉近，一手伸進他的襯衫在他身上遊走，沿著他的背脊拉劃著，然後在他後腰那一大片燒傷疤痕處遲疑了。他用指尖描繪著傷疤輪廓。  
  
「你老是讓自己捲進危險裡讓我很擔心，」他輕聲道。「如果這世上有什麼讓我痛恨的，就這個了。」  
  
Sherlock抬起手在John身側摸索到那個類似的燒傷疤痕。「我每次捲進危險你都會跟來。如果這世上有什麼讓我又恨又愛的……」  
  
他們默默無語的看著彼此一會，然後同時傾身吻住對方。  
  
這個吻是溫柔體貼而更勝激情的。Sherlock再次將自己的臀部貼近John，但只是個慵懶而半心半意的動作。他們不停的品嘗彼此的嘴，舌頭來回描繪著，穩定的伸展著纏捲著然後拉回。他們分享了溫暖和濕漉和牙膏味。當他們分開時，John微笑著，伸上一隻手罩著Sherlock的後腦勺。Sherlock仍闔著眼。  
  
「謝謝你清了桌子。」John說道。Sherlock半睜著眼在他的唇上印下一吻。「你累了嗎？」  
  
Sherlock半聳著肩。他的眼皮沉重呼吸也變的深沉。  
  
「那就是『是』了。」John笑著道。「一定是因為那些清潔工作。該睡了，我想。」  
  
Sherlock發出一點不讚成的抗議聲。他沒法好好的驅動一個吻了，取而代之的是將臀部抵著John滑動笨拙的模仿成一個吻。John輕笑著滿足了他。他吻著Sherlock直到他不動了，呼吸變得緩慢而深沉。遲早John也會睡著的，他的前額輕觸Sherlock的，他們的腿在被單下纏捲在一起。  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
餐桌大概保持了一天的整潔。在下一次John要求Sherlock清乾淨時，Sherlock馬上照辦了，然後得到獎勵──一個John特別光彩奪目的笑容，和一次比以往更華麗的口活。後來，Sherlock開始比以前還要頻繁的故意弄亂公寓，好讓John一要求他就可以馬上清理，然後得到他的獎勵。如果說John有抓到什麼，他也沒有說出來。

 

**-FIN-**

 

**【關於利卡多因(Lidocaine)】**

這是一個廣泛使用的局部麻醉藥與治療某些心律不整的急救藥物。幾乎全部的局部麻醉都是使用此藥物來進行手術部位的局部注射。  
 **作用:**  
本藥品可阻斷神經衝動傳導，安定神經細胞膜電位，降低神經細胞的反應能力，而達到麻醉的作用。最大用量為 500 毫克（每公斤為 7 毫克）為原則。  
 **副作用:**  
偶有休克、心搏過慢、血壓降低、眩暈、嗜睡、嘔吐、麻痺感、不安、欣快症、震顫、痙攣等情形，必要時應立即停止用藥。  
 **禁忌:**  
因為會抑制心臟的傳導，所以患有嚴重刺激傳導障礙的患者（如：完全房室阻斷等），不宜使用本藥。當然對本藥或Anilide類局部麻醉劑有過敏記錄的患者也不宜使用。  
 **附註：**  
經常會加入不等濃度的腎上腺素epinephrine，來協助局部的血管收縮，以減少手術間的出血狀況。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯文同步發表於下列網站  
>  **隨緣居**  
>  http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=79681  
>  **第十二夜**  
>  http://www.doctective.com/viewthread.php?tid=1805


End file.
